Una promesa entre reyes
by Izzy Meadows
Summary: Algunas veces, en la vida de una persona, se produce la pérdida de algo que se consideró precioso durante muchos años y se pensó que jamás se perdería. Traducción de un one shot de IDoBelieveInMagic. LP.


**Derechos de autor**: Los personajes, derechos e izquierdos de Las Crónicas de Narnia pertenecen a C.S. Lewis, y el fic a IDoBelieveInMagic.

**Una promesa entre reyes**

Por IDoBelieveInMagic

Algunas veces en la vida, una persona perderá algo que consideró precioso durante muchos años y había pensado que jamás le dejaría, ni una vez, y cuando lo ha perdido, le deja con un dolor silencioso que está seguro de que nunca lo dejará, sin importar cuántos años pasen, y a un chico de pelo oscuro, de Finchley, su objeto precioso iba a dejarlo.

A ir a la guerra.

No era justo.

Lo habían destinado a algún lugar. A él no. Había prometido que cuando todas aquellas llamadas para que los hombres se unieran al ejército, no iría y lucharía con todo lo que tenía para permanecer con su familia, pero no lo hizo. ¡No lo hizo! Se estaba cambiando ahora a aquel estúpido uniforme que Edmund Pevensie sabía que le llevaría la muerte. No era sordo. Podía oír las emisiones de la radio. Hombres que iban a la guerra y no volvían.

Su madre le había dicho que tenía que ser valiente y fuerte por su padre, diciendo que iba a salvar a su país y deberíamos desearle suerte.

¿Suerte?

¿SUERTE?

¿Cómo le deseas suerte a tu padre cuando podría ir a donde fuera y recibir un disparo según llegara allí?

—¿Edmund?

Se oyó una voz a la puerta del dormitorio. Sin mirar, Edmund sabía que pertenecía a su hermano mayor, Peter, y por cómo sonaba, iba a obligarle a hacer algo que no quería hacer.

—¿Ed? Papá se va ahora… Tienes que venir y decirle adiós.

Lágrimas de cólera, miedo, dolor y cualquier otro sentimiento negativo que pudieras tener corrieron por el rostro de Edmund al oír estas palabras. Ya se iba. Dejaba a su familia. Dejaba su casa. Lo dejaba a él. No podía ir y verlo. Si algo pasaba, Edmund recordaría al hombre al que tanto quería con su ropa normal, en su estudio y con una cálida sonrisa al ver la de su hijo menor, y llamándolo "su hombrecito".

—No —murmuró Edmund, dándose la vuelta en la cama, dando la espalda al pálido rostro de su hermano.

—¡Edmund, se va! ¿Ni siquiera quieres decirle adiós?

—No.

—¡Podría estar fuera durante días, meses, incluso años! ¿Ni siquiera te preocupa? ¡Déjate de estupideces y vete a decirle adiós a papá!

—¡HE DICHO QUE NO! ¡DÉJAME SOLO!

La voz de Edmund hizo eco por toda la habitación, por toda la casa, dejando todo en silencio. Incluso, por un instante, los bombardeos pararon.

—¡Estupendo!

La puerta de la habitación se cerró de un portazo cuando Peter se fue, dejando un nuevo eco en la habitación. El eco de los sollozos quebrados. El dolor liberado de la única forma que él conocía. Estando solo. Eso era todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer en la escuela después de que todos los chicos le quitaran la comida, los regalos y el dinero. No había querido llevarles a casa el sentimiento de odio, de que nadie se preocupaba, pero Edmund no pudo alejarlo más.

Nadie se preocupaba.

Ni el colegio.

Ni Peter, Lucy o Susan.

Ni su madre.

Y ahora, ni siquiera su padre. El único hombre al que había admirado y querido con todo el cariño que había dejado en su corazón.

Le tocaba a Edmund cuidar de sí mismo ahora. Preocuparse por sí mismo y mantenerse alejado de aquellos a los que les traía sin cuidado. Era la única manera de protegerse de este dolor punzante, de este dolor que siempre lo estremecería.

Se podían oír más sollozos desde abajo, y otro golpe, más suave, de la puerta hizo eco, señalando la partida de Henry Pevensie.

.

_Helen Pevensie_

_Calle Barlow, 43_

_Finchley, Londres_

_Mensaje para H. Pevensie. (punto) Henry Pevensie ha sido declarado desaparecido en combate en Francia. (punto) 30 de abril de 1940. (punto)_

.

_Helen Pevensie_

_Calle Barlow, 43_

_Finchley, Londres_

_Estimada señora Pevensie,_

_Lamentamos comunicarle que su marido, el señor Henry Pevensie, ha muerto en Francia luchando por su patria. Fue un hombre valiente y siempre será recordado por sus heroicas hazañas por su familia y otros._

.

_Querido Edmund,_

_Mi niño querido. Mi hombrecito. Mi hijo._

_Si estás leyendo ahora esta carta, entonces es que he muerto o me han declarado desaparecido. Lo siento. Sé que estas simples palabras parecen inútiles ahora, pero no tengo otra manera de mostrarte cuánto desearía no estar escribiendo esto. Por favor, ahora déjame decirte que nunca quise que esto ocurriera. Nunca quise abandonar a la familia a la que quería más que a mi patria, no cuando todavía teníamos mucho que hacer y que ver mientras crecías, y ahora… me siento defraudado._

_En realidad sí que hicimos algo en el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Tú y yo. Llegamos a algún lugar, pero al final creciste, tú y el vínculo que habíamos empezado a estrechar, y me di cuenta de que puedes volverte hacia otro lugar y mantenerte._

_Se que puedes haberte sentido molesto con Peter, Susan y Lucy, pero siendo el chico menor y el de personalidad más fuerte, te tenía más simpatía, y quizá sentía que eras una versión más joven de mí._

_Te quiero, Eddie._

_Sé que Peter no puede realmente ser un padre, pero dale una oportunidad. Ahora tiene el peso del resto de la familia sobre los hombros, como cabeza de familia, y puedo decirte desde la experiencia que no es tan fácil como parece. Dale el cariño y el respeto que me has dado a mí a lo largo de estos años. Te necesita. Yo te necesito. Que sepas que siempre estaré mirándote, y que en los días oscuros, estaré ahí para encender una luz y así ayudarte._

_Sé fuerte, hijo mío._

_Papá._

_PD. Te dejo la única posesión que atesoro. Mi soldado de plomo. Puede que no lo parezca, pero lo he tenido desde que tenía tu edad, y necesito que lo cuides por mí. Recuerda, nunca dejes atrás a tus hombres._

.

Había pasado cerca de un año desde que Peter, Susan, Edmund y Lucy volvieron de Narnia y dejaron la casa del profesor Kirke. Su madre se había sorprendido mucho al ver que habían vuelto muy distintos. Más maduros, más amables, más confiados… con cierto aire regio, pero el más cambiado era Edmund.

Tras la muerte de su padre, se había ensimismado, y había pasado de ser un niño callado y cortés a ser una amenaza. Ahora incluso parecía que el antiguo Edmund había vuelto. Habían desaparecido los amargos ceños y malas caras, las sonrisas egoístas y las miradas asesinas. Ahora tenía un aire más calmado, un aire de solicitud y sabiduría que un niño de aquella edad no debería tener todavía, un respeto por sus hermanos, y detrás de aquel cambio se notaba una mirada atormentada. Era pequeña y apenas detectable a veces, pero cuando le acosaban los terrores nocturnos y sus hermanos iban a consolarlo, se podía ver miedo y dolor brillando en sus ojos.

A Helen le costaba un gran esfuerzo no ir y envolverlo entre sus brazos, pero veía que sus hermanos eran más que capaces de ayudarlo.

Henry habría estado orgulloso.

.

Se iba.

Edmund había esperado que la carta que había llegado hacía un mes no fuera más que otra pesadilla, pero no lo era. Era real.

Peter se iba.

Iba a regresar al colegio, y no había nada que Edmund pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Era como un círculo vicioso que había vuelto a empezar, llevándose lejos a otra persona a la que quería y llevándolo de nuevo a la frialdad.

Edmund no podía dejar que ocurriera de nuevo. Peter no iba a la guerra, pero desde su tiempo en Narnia, habían sido cada vez más cercanos, cada día que pasaba, y él era el único que podía salvarlo de aquella frialdad. Aquello había estado allí desde que murió su padre, y había crecido cuando la varita de la Bruja Blanca le había apuñalado. Aquello lo había dejado con un frío que sólo Peter podía alejar. Cada vez que surgía una pesadilla, aquellos cálidos brazos le envolvían los hombros, y la voz tranquila, dulce pero fuerte, lo llevaba de vuelta a la realidad.

—¿Ed?

La voz regresaba de nuevo, pero esta vez no había amargura ni frialdad en aquella voz profunda, sólo calidez y preocupación.

—Me iré pronto. ¿Quieres venir y despedirte?

—No.

Edmund no era brusco ni cruel, pero temblaba con una gran ola de lágrimas y llantos que, si la dejaba ir, jamás pararía. No podía ver marchar a Peter.

—Oh… de acuerdo. Bueno… Nos veremos pronto, entonces.

Dolor y silencio vinieron de Peter cuando fue, besó suavemente a su hermano en la frente y cerró la puerta de Edmund con cuidado, y bajó las escaleras, las lágrimas escociéndole en los ojos.

Los sollozos volvían, y el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose.

—¡ESPERA!

Tenía razón. No podía resistir ver marchar a Peter, pero no iba a cometer el mismo error que había cometido con su padre.

Edmund abrió la puerta de golpe, bajó las escaleras a todo correr, y prácticamente se dio contra el baúl de Peter, rodeándolo con los brazos y abrazándolo estrechamente como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lágrimas saladas rodaban por sus mejillas y sobre una camisa gris.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No pretendía ser tan idiota cuando recibiste la carta! ¡Sólo es que no quería que te fueras como hizo papá y no volvió! ¡Siempre has estado ahí para mí, para cuidarme cuando lo necesitaba y para decirme si estoy haciendo algo bien o mal, y cuando recibiste la carta, fue como si ya no me quisieras más y no te preocupara, y entonces te hice creer que no me preocupaba, igual que con papá, y ahora me odias porque vuelvo a ser igual que era antes y lo siento mucho!

Todo eso lo dijo de un tirón, y se encontró de rodillas en el suelo, con aquellos brazos familiares rodeándolo y una extraña sensación de humedad donde Peter había enterrado la cabeza, en la parte posterior del cuello. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo arrodillado allí, pero después que disminuyeron las lágrimas y los temblores, sorbió por la nariz y lentamente alejó el rostro. Peter hizo lo mismo, su cara hinchada y manchada de lágrimas.

—Edmund… Ed, sabes que NUNCA te voy a abandonar —gruñó Peter con voz ronca—. ¿Crees que ir al colegio me va a impedir volver contigo, con Su y con Lu? _Nada_ en el mundo me va a parar, y nunca podría odiarte, no importa lo que hayas hecho, e incluso si realmente te volvieras frío, sabría que lo haces porque te preocupas por mí. Nunca te abandonaré.

Inclinó el rostro de Edmund a la altura de los ojos con las dos manos, una mirada de fiera determinación y cariño ardiendo profundamente en azul pálido.

—Mírame, Ed. Estaré siempre a tu lado, hermanito, ayudándote en todo lo que pueda. ¡Es más, te escribiré tan a menudo que te hartarás de mí! —Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la comisura de los labios de Peter.

Edmund lanzó una risa húmeda y un suspiro, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Estoy harto de ti de todas formas. ¡Mejor vete antes de que me hagas ser tan sentimental como tú!

Un último abrazo y un firme beso en la frente de Edmund señalaron que era hora de que Peter se fuera. Los dos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada, y con un movimiento de la mano, Peter cogió su maleta, besó a su madre en la mejilla, saludó con la mano y salió por la puerta, cerrándola con un chasquido.

"Nunca te abandonaré, Edmund. Nunca. Lo prometo."


End file.
